


Dusk of Chaos

by Celinarose



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: The Rise and Fall of a Draconequus. Warning: Purple prose ahead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old little thing. Don't know why I'm posting it. Oh well. Please note that the dialogue is not always between the same 2 people, although I try to keep it as such in each chapter. Hopefully it's not too confusing.

"It must be done, Master Starswirl,"

"Your Highness is erring gravely. An exile shall only serve to empower the envy and fury in the Astral Princess."

"I must disagree with you, Master. Nightmare Moon must be stopped. This is the only way. The Elements of Harmony..."

"The Elements of Harmony, as Your Highness is aware, may not be handled by only one pony, however powerful. Even with the power of two princesses, the Elements were barely restrained. It is not possible, nor advisable for Your Highness to wield them alone."

"I must attempt it. For Canterlot. For Equestria. For all my subjects."

"Your Highness, there must be an alternative. Your sister..."

"My sister! My sister is dead! It is a monster that is haunting Equestria. What ruler, what ruler, cannot assure every mother in her kingdom, that the sun will rise on the kingdom, come morrow?"

"Your Highness, your sister is not dead. She merely..."

"Not Dead! You were there, Master, when Nightmare Moon herself said that she was gone. She is gone, Master Starswirl... Gone..."

"Your Highness, I cannot pretend to comprehend your sorrow, but I beg, do not do this. Nightmare Moon shall return with a vengeance if you banish her from Equestria. You cannot do this, Princess."

"Silence! What spell, pray, has that wretch put on you, to change your mind thus? How has she bewitched you to speak on her behalf? I believed you wished for the benefit of all of Equestria. I have indeed erred, erred, in the comprehension of you, Master! You always favored the Dark one, as our mentor, as our teacher, as our friend! You, do not know, no will you ever know, what I am capable of!"

"Princess, I believe you forget that I have taught you all you are capable of. Do not raise your voice further. I merely wish for your welfare. You are blinded by your glory and adoration. Do not listen to those that merely wish to forge a rift between your sister and yourself. They have their selfish motives that they are furthering by such actions. Make peace with your sister. Banish not Princess Luna from her kingdom, but instead, exile Nightmare Moon's dark shadow from her heart. I can merely advise you, Your Highness. This will not end well."

"Enough! I have had enough of your praises for Luna. I will do whatever I deem correct for _my_ kingdom. My ministers and friends had warned me of your treachery, but I had paid no heed to them. It seems I have trusted the wrong pony. I can not believe that I ever believed you to be my Master, my mentor. Do not dare to show your face in Canterlot again. You are hereby exiled to the wastelands bordering Equestria. Never, must I hear of any pony having seen or heard of you again. Leave!"

"Very well Your Highness, as you wish. I give you my word that nopony shall ever see or hear of this starry cloak or this flowing beard, nor shall they hear the words spoken from this mouth. But you too, Your Highness, shall suffer your great downfall. Your pride shall be shattered, not by one who is powerful and revered, but by a jester, a joke, of your own creation. One you shall scorn and overlook in jest, shall be the one that causes your ruin. This too, I promise, Princess."

"Come now, Master Starswirl, I mean not such words, as I say in rage. I beg for your forgiveness and implore that you not will such a fate on this land. Stay, Master, and give me a chance to earn your pardon."

"Ah, Princess, do you truly believe you can buy my mercy in such a manner? Forgive your sister. Pledge you will not banish her. And I may stay."

"You ask for the impossible, Master. I cannot, I will not, let my kingdom suffer under the shadow that lurks outside the windows. I must rid this Nightmare, come what may."

"Therein lies your pride. It is not merely your kingdom, but also that of the one that you deem the Dark Shadow. Realise this, and learn to feel the emotions in the heart of your sister. The Nightmare shall fade away like it never was."

"The Princess of the Night is indeed dead, and curse me as you will, but I must expel this evil from Equestria. If you wish to leve, you are welcome to do so. Your presence is now merely a hindrance to my goal. I was sorely mistaken, and you have proved, beyond all doubt, that you are a foe of this land, no less than Nightmare Moon."


	2. Chapter 2

Immortality is a curse. 

A curse to live forever, and witness the consequences of the actions your have committed. Mayhaps it is my oversight that has today caused this agony to Equestria. Had King Solaris not desired me to be the Princesses' instructor, the Sun Princess perhaps would not feel this terrible covetousness towards this kingdom. 

Such wistful thinking, however, will only lead to a tangle of musings and ramblings. I must not let minor obstacles such as this, hinder me and render me unfocussed. This cave...This cave comprises the most powerful magic in all of Equestria and beyond. Where it all began. The commencement of Equestria. The Meeting of the Three Tribes. The Princess had indeed forgotten the Essence of Equestria. Founded of friendship and camaraderie, the kingdom was now torn apart, due to a lack of compassion between the two Sisters. Woe is me, that I should ever live to see this day! 

The Elder, had let her pride conquer her heart, and the Younger, that had once admired and adored her sister, found the tendrils of envy invading her soul. I have watched from afar, yet spoken not a word of protest, lest it rift this fragile bond further. Forgive me, O sisters, that I have wronged you. I have failed in teaching you about the Spirit of Equestria, the lifeblood, that courses through the veins of each pony, skilled may you be in the Magical Arts.

* * *

The Princess is afraid. She fears for her kingdom, albeit, not for her sister. She fears the unknown. She fears the aftermath of her actions. The Moon Princess is not yet banished. She will not exile her, until a wise one, one she trusts, deems that it will not further harm this delicate land. She wishes for me, to communicate that it is indeed safe to expel the Younger, without tipping the balance.

* * *

"Go forth, sentry, and bring back the Wise One! Say the Ruler begs for Mercy. Say She implores for His assistance. Go!  
"Your Highness, I intend no offence, but the wastelands of the border of Equestria, have many a unconquerable stream and invulnerable summit. I am but a mere guard, committed to the service of Your Highness. How may I , a lowly servant cross such indomitable landforms?"  
"Go, and beg for His clemency. Only He may help you."

* * *

"Come. Show your face, young guard. I have been expecting you."

"Master, the Princess begs for your mercy, and implores for your assistance. I come as a messenger, to take you back to the Castle."

"You have travelled far, sentry. I welcome you into my humble abode. Will you not enter?"

"We must hurry Sir. I am required to return to the castle before sundown tomorrow."

"That is yet far away. Enter the cave. Will you not honour this senile one's wish?"

"As you wish, Master...What is this feeling of joy I feel in this little hollow? My heart swells with love for each pony of this land! What is this feeling, O Master?"

"This cave, young stallion, is one where this kingdom was born. Have you not heard of the Three Tribes? The tale of Heart's Warming Eve. You feel only the remnants of the magic their companionship formed, centuries ago. It is the Strongest Magic in Equestria. The Magic of Friendship. Go now sentry, tell your Princess of the lesson you have learnt here. Implore her to change her mind. Tell her of this love you feel in your heart. Farewell, young Guard."

"Thank you, Sire."

"Come, I will accompany you for part of your travels."

* * *

"Tell me, sentry, do you see that flash of light?"

"Yes Master. Why, it seems to be expanding! I do not understand. What is this?"

"It has been two days since you left Canterlot, has it not? It seems the Princess has wearied of waiting. It seems I am required after all. We must hurry. The fate of Equestria lies in the balance. Quick, stallion! Follow the Light!"

* * *

"Master, even at this pace, it will be days before we reach Canterlot."

"You speak the truth. We must take the shorter route, through air."

"Through air? But how... Master? We are flying?"

"Yes. Now run Guard! Fast! Follow me!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Princess, this is draining your power far too much! Please, I beg you, cease this foolishness!"

"M..Master...Please...Help!"

"Very well Princess, I shall bind the Nightmare in ropes of light. But you must be quick to use your magic on her.

The darkest night,  
And deadliest pain,  
With this cord of light,  
You will be slain!"

"Forgive me Luna. I must do this. Forgive me...."

"Your Highness! No! Your magic alone is not enough to feed the elements! They are draining the magic of objects around them. The plants are withering. Look!"

"I banish Thee, Nightmare Moon to the Moon for a thousand years. May you never been seen in Equestria until the Summer Sun rises a thousand years hence!"

"Your Highness has done it! Your Highness has saved Equestria!"

"Sentry, where is Master Starswirl?"

"He was right next to me Your Highness. I do not know..."

"Master? What have I done to you? What is this new form you have taken?"

"Cursed in your pride,  
And blinded in vanity,  
The faithful at your side,  
Lost his sanity,

Now you pay the price,  
For wrongs you have done,  
You've played your dice,  
And the jester has won."

* * *

"Surprised, _Princess?"

"Master! You are alive! I...I was terrified that you..."

"It is not that easy to kill me Your Highness. Now, how about a te party where we discuss how I take over your kingdom?"

"Master! This is not the time for jest. What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh this is no joke Princess. I'm as serious as a quill in a bucket! You see, Equestria is quite an interesting land, if I do say so myself, and I really want to rule over it."

"Master, you make no sense. Mayhaps you require some rest. I will have the servant..."

"Make sense? Oh what fun is there in making sense, Princess? The spirit of chaos needs no reason to make sense! And do stop with the whole "Master" thing. While it is nice to see you agree that I'm better than you, it has the effect of making me feel uncomfortable."

"What has happened to you Master Starswirl? Please, I beseech, stop this joke!"

"Starswirl? Oh no. That's too...hmm...elegant. Starswirl...Starryswirl...Swirling Stars....I know! How about Discord? Do you like that name Princess?"

"Now, let's change things up a bit! Let's see...That tree over there, would definitely look nicer with some poison joke ivy....there we go...and that bird...hmm...make it a dragon? Or a timberwolf.... choices, choices....Why don't you help me decide Your Highness?"

"What are you doing? You are not my Master..."

"Took you long enough to realise. Now pick. Violet or magenta for the  
sky? It doesn't make much of a difference to you perhaps, but such intricacies are important in aesthetics, don't you think?"

"Cease this tomfoolery this instant! I shall not permit such imbecility in my kingdom!"

"Tch, tch Princess. Don't you remember what your _Master_ told you about such haughtiness? Oh wait...that was me...or was it?"

"Enough! I Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria, hereby do banish you from this kingdom. Guards!"

"Your guards make rather nice statues, don't they? Using royal titles now? Is that meant to intimidate me widdle 'Tia?"

"What do you want _Discord_?""  


"Why, your kingdom of course! I should think I made it perfectly clear in the beginning!"

"Never! Never will Equestria be yours, Discord! I shall not live to see my kingdom fall into the arms of such a monster!"

"It is your best interest to hand over the kingdom to me. Has your Master not taught you to never get on the bad side of a draconequus?"

"Do not dare to take my Master's name. When I bring him back...."

"Bring him back? Tut tut princess, how will you bring him back, when you can not even see him?"

"What do you mean? A fog? I have never seen such a dark fog inn Equestria. No....I cannot dispel it....What have you done?"

"That 'fog' appears only in front of your eyes, Your Highness. A royal fog, if I could say so. Surely you know how to cast a blinding spell? The simplest of dark spells. Or did your Master not teach you that either? Nevermind Princess, since now I am the ruler of Equestria, you will learn a great many things from me that the old fool could never have taught you. But first things first, we must get you a room. A room worthy of Your Highness. Let's see... how does the room in the east tower sound? It has a window and everything, although you wont be able to see out of it. But it does give fresh air! Of course, we must first enchant the window so that you do not leave the room....hmm..."

* * *

"Your food, Your Highness."

"Wait! Guard, please wait!"

"Yes, Your Highness?'

" Could you tell me about what is happening outside the castle?"

"Princess, I have strict orders not to..."

"Please. I beg you."

"Your Highness, I...very well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter requires a little explanation. In this Chapter, Starswirl tries to stop Celestia again, but instead of listening to him, she asks for his help instead. Seeing his student in danger, he consents to help her. The little poem thing is a spell he used to bind NM. Even after that he points out how the elements are absorbing power from the surrounding and draining them. Celestia again doesn't listen and banishes Luna. But in doing so she drains Starswirl's power, and activates the curse. The conversation after the banishment is b/w Celestia and the sentry. The second poem is the echoing voice, activating the curse. Also, in case you're wondering why both Celestia and Starswirl keep changing stances, is because they're both in a moral dilemma and each others arguments confuse and make them doubt themselves further.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your Highness, I...very well. All ponies have been distraught at the changes made by the new King. There lies a world of mauve skies and checkered streets, outside this castle. A prank or trap lies in every corner. The ponies must play a game of chess as they move along the streets. The shops or stalls that the King does not like,must be shut down. Thieves and plunderers run free in the cities. There have never been more pest attacks in the countryside. Parasprites are compulsory pets for every family."

"I...This is all my fault. I should've never sent Luna away. The curse...all of this... I brought it on myself. and on Equestria. The sun and the moon...how does he..?"

"He doesn't. There is no day or night. The weather and seasons are erratic, bringing random floods and droughts. The weather ponies have lost their jobs. The sky is always the colour of the twilight hours."

"Surely somepony has dared to rebel against him? Please...there must be someone."

"Spies are everywhere in the land. All those who dare even conceive the notion of rebellion are executed. Effective immediately. Equestria is a joke. Ruled by a Jester."

"No...it can not be...he must be stopped...there has to be a way...some way...Master please, help me!"

"How can your Master help you if he is cursed into a monster? What a wonderful Princess you are! Destroying all of Equestria. The only one decision of Lord Discord's, that makes sense is your imprisonment."

"Harsh words, you utter, guard, but I know and admit the truth in them. Tell me. How would you stop him if you were I?"

"You are the Princess, you should know! This time round, however, do not send my brother to a wasteland looking for an offended unicorn."

"That pony...he was your brother? I was not aware..."

"Hmph! What would you know of brotherly love? You, who sent her sister away for a thousand years? The Emperor is summoning me. I must go.

* * *

Brotherly love...Love...perhaps love could be the solution? I did not think of it before. Did Master have a brother? I never asked. To us, he was always a teacher. One who appeared out of nowhere, taught us, and then disappeared. I never asked or wondered about his life. His family. When Father granted him immortality, he had not wanted it. He wanted to be with his family, I remember. But...will they not be gone now? They were not immortal. They must be dead. We, Luna and I, were his only family. And I sent Luna away. 

He loved us like a father. We have indeed betrayed him. We fought like fillies! Fillies, over petty jealousies. I do not deserve to rule Equestria. Discord was right on that. But... I must.

I must rid Equestria of this menace. This cannot go on! Love is the solution. I know it! But love...how? How will I get someone who loves Master as I do? My magic does not work against Discord's. Light magic cannot counter Dark magic as effectively as Dark overpowers Dark. I...I always refused to learn Dark spells. But Luna, she was always prepared to learn anything Master deemed fit. She is wiser than I. Truly, I have been a fool. Luna! Luna is the one that can save us now!

* * *

I have to get Luna back. I must repeal the banishment. The Elements...The Elements are in the dungeons. I must get to them. Mayhaps the Guards can help me? I must attempt it atleast....

* * *

"Princess....Your food. Hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you, for everything. I am truly grateful to you."

"Below the salad. Laughter"

"Yes. I understand. Thank you."

Now I have all the elements. The Guards and their scheme of hiding it in my food, are indeed incredible. I owe them. Discord, has not visited my cell in weeks. I must reassemble the elements, tonight. Tonight, I shall free you sister. I give you my word. Tonight, the Princess of the Moon shall return. And tomorrow, Discord will be gone. Master...Master Starswirl...If, you're there somewhere...I take an oath, that I shall bring down this Rule of Chaos. Please, help me in this, Master.


	5. Chapter 5

"Elements of Harmony, I plead thee to break my spell and return my sister!"

"Your spell cannot be broken...not broken...curse..."

"That voice again...W-Who are you? Why do I keep hearing you? Where are you?"

"The Essence, a spirit of your magic. Of all magic. I may not be embodied in the sight of ponies."

"Oh...I need you...No, I beg you to help me. Please! Why can't I break this spell? It is my own spell. I was the caster. May a caster not break her own spell?"

"A Dark spell shall not be broken in this manner, Princess."

"A Dark spell? Surely it was not a Dark spell I cast? I merely..."

"You may see your sister, albeit only for a single night. Then too she shall not be corporeal. Merely a shadow. But capable of all magic she may otherwise possess the ability to accomplish. Is that acceptable?"

"Thank you! It shall be more than sufficient. I am truly grateful for this..."

"Do not thank anypony. It is merely the need of Equestria at this hour."

* * *

"Tia?"

"Luna? Is that you? Where are you?"

"It is indeed Us sister. We clearly must first return Thy power of vision.

Return to our sister her sight,  
Let her eyes no longer see,  
Only the darkness as night!

Now we must focus on the task at hand. Discord."

"Yes, Discord. He must be defeated. But I am not familiar with Dark spells. Only you..."

"No, Sister. We must work together. Darkness as strong as his, requires both Light and Dark magic to be dispelled."

"Very well. First, we must find a way out of this cell. Could we possibly fly out that window?"

"Only if we shrink ourselves. Thy magic, does not work in this cell, does it?"

* * *

"Discord is in the throne room. If he sleeps, our task is infinitely simplified. If he is not, we ambush him and turn him back into Master Starswirl using your counter spell."

"Tia, however hard we try, our spell, is not likely to break that of the elements. The best we can hope to achieve is to stop Discord, Mayhaps we could stop him, petrify him and..."

"Turn him to stone? Luna, we need to get our Master back! We need him!"

"Sister, we are afraid there is no such spell."

Ah, Princess Celestia. And who is this, widdle Princess Luna! Your thousand years over so quick? Time passes faster when Equestria is covered in chaos."

"Luna, I'll bind him!

The darkest night,  
And deadliest pain,  
With this cord of light,  
You will be slain!

Now, Luna!"

"Striking fear in hearts,  
The streets you shall no more roam,  
With this spell,  
We turn you to stone!"

"......"

"....."

"Did we do it? Luna? Discord is gone! The land is no longer in chaos! Luna? Sister?"

"We have indeed done it. You and us. Together. But now the sun must rise. We must return. To our prison. Our home, for a thousand years."

"Must you? Surely there is some way to..."

"Good bye sister."

"Luna..."

* * *

"Good night, Tia."

...

"Good night Luna."

* * *

_fin_


End file.
